Black Terror
The Black Terror (''Khaos'Aqshy'ydhar ''in the Dark Tongue) is a lesser daemon of Chaos and a creation of the Black Legion itself. They are not a natural creation of the Warp, as they are created by the Black Legion's sorcerers through a series of intricate rituals. As such, they are much rarer than other species of daemons, but their physical prowess and potency makes them almost as dangerous as a greater daemon. Description The Black Terror, in its physical manifestation at least, resembles a Bloodletter, a lesser daemon of Khorne, albeit with black flesh and gold markings, supposedly to resemble the colors of the Black Legion. Black Terrors are not naturally formed daemons. Rather, Abaddon's circle of sorcerers are entrusted with the creation of these rare daemons. The sorcerers are able to tap into the Realm of Souls, taking the souls of the damned for their own use, when they would otherwise be claimed by one of the Chaos Gods. Using a series of intricately performed rituals attributed to the concepts of the major gods, even Malice, surprisingly, the sorcerers then use the psychic energy to give the new entity form, and sometimes a sacrifice is required. After many decades, the sorcerers can finally procure a Black Terror. Due to the time and rituals required, Black Terrors are extremely rare, and only a few thousand or even a few hundred may exist at a time. Abaddon may often bring together multiple circles of sorcerers to procure Black Terrors faster and more efficiently. While at first they would seem unlikely to be too serious of a threat, the Black Terror is indeed a force to be reckoned with. Many soldiers tend to underestimate the Black Terrors, and due to their rarity, their nightmarish abilities are seldom seen. The survivors of encounters with a Black Terror often travel to military installations to advocate awareness among other troops. Abilities Contrary to its rather simple appearance, the Black Terror is born with multiple abilities, many of which attribute to one of the Chaos Gods. Telepathy The Black Terrors can infiltrate the minds of weaker individuals, and can either simply threaten to kill their loved ones or even assault their minds with horrific visions until the victims literally beg for death. The psychic ability can be attributed to Tzeentch, and the pain caused by it can be attributed to Slaanesh. However, the Black Terrors had this ability long before Slaanesh's full manifestation, so the pain could have at one point attributed to Khorne, but then again this is unknown. Warp Sickness It is sometimes said that when a Black Terror wounds a victim, it can inflict an unknown disease known simply as Warp Sickness. While this may be a simple infection, it is nevertheless deadly and can kill its victims over the course of a few months if left untreated. This ability is attributed to Nurgle. Bloodlust While not specifically an ability per se, Black Terrors are faster and stronger than other types of lesser daemons and even some Daemon Princes. They also have a need to kill, so much that during times of peace, the administrators of Barbathac may need to put them in arenas where Chaos champions can attempt to battle a Black Terror to the death. One of the most notorious Black Terrors that still exists to this day, known as Vurulak, and it is believed that he killed over 2 billion mortals in his lifetime. The bloodlust of the Black Terrors is obviously attributed to Khorne. Deception Sometimes, though rarely, Abaddon will not target a large galactic power, but rather a smaller, less-powerful interstellar faction. He will send a Black Terror disguised as a politician or high ranking military officer, due to the fact that Black Terrors can sometimes shapeshift when allowed to do so by the Despoiler. The daemon will then attempt to sabotage the faction's government from within, whether by spreading the word of Chaos and starting a civil war, or by assassinating the government's leader or ruling body and incite anarchy and rebellion across the interstellar protectorate. The deception tactic, as well as the tendency to cause anarchy, rebellion, self-destruction, and insanity can be attributed to Malice. Category:Species Category:Villains Category:Union Canon